


Escape

by UnknownXeno



Series: Ensnared Series [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Other, Past forced pregnancy, Slavery, past forced relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownXeno/pseuds/UnknownXeno
Summary: Megatronus was born in a pool and has only even known the ocean from stories his wild caught Carrier told him.To him the ocean seems so impossibly large and beyond the imagination in terms of beauty. He has always dreamed of escaping the Park and being free in the open ocean. But his Carrier warns him away from such flights of fantasy as Humans are more than will to take little Megatronus away much like they did his Sire, the Megatronus before him.But an unexpected ally appears one day and sets into motion his escape of the Park.
Series: Ensnared Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189055
Kudos: 18





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of Meg's backstory. I'll probably update it alongside Ensared, so when Ensnared gets an update so will this.

Terminus held tight to the side of the pool as he panted in the cool tropical air. His body was exhausted, begging him to let go of the rim of the pool and sink into the false protection of the water to rest. But Terminus could see the humans with their cameras and their special nets. He could not let them at his most precious treasure, at least not yet.

With great effort Terminus held on and turned his body to gaze into the water just in time to see the tender face of a newly born mer break the surface for its first breath.

The infant squalled and splashed in the water, searching for the safety of his carrier and Terminus was swift to scoop him up in his tired arms. As soon as the baby felt the tired but powerful arms wrap around him and the familiar beat of Terminus’s heart against his cheek he stopped his wailing and opened his eyes. Bright glowing red eyes gazed up at dim yellow ones. Terminus let out a sob and smiled down as he knelt down against the side of the pool to nuzzle his baby. 

“Hello, my little one.” He whispered with a kiss.

The baby cooed and laughed, batting at Terminus’s face. Curiosity burned bright in his baby’s eyes as chubby uncoordinated hands explored his face. Grabbing at his nose, lips, and nearly poking him in the eyes. The new carrier laughed as he ducked away from the curious hands with another kiss, forgetting, if for a moment, that he and his baby weren’t alone. 

Exhausted, Terminus began to turn to slip into the pseudo protection of the pool when a handler cleared their throat and stepped forward, halting Terminus.

Terminus grit his teeth and beat his tail against the side of the pool as he fought his instincts. He narrowed his yellow eyes at the other handlers and scientists who eyed him and his new born with trepidation and naked greed. Off to the side he could hear the reporters speaking into a recording. “Megatronus” they called his baby. Terminus bit back a growl as he handed his baby, Megatronus, he didn’t even have the dignity of naming his own child, to the handlers. “We here at Deep Blue are so excited about the new addition to our park!”

Megatronus cried and reached out for his carrier as the handlers carted him off to the scientists. All of Terminus’s tired muscles tensed, he clenched his fists, and bit back a roar. 

They’d give him his baby back, he just has to wait. 

Megatronus cried in pain as the scientists stuck him with large needles and drew blood. In his panic he thrashed in their hold, his tail bludgeoning one of the handlers. There was a loud crack and the handler jumped back with a scream, clutching at his arm. Terminus felt pride bloom in him as a medical team hurried over to the handler to look at the human’s undoubtedly broken arm. The recording crew cursed and fiddled with their camera and other recording devices, muttering about needing to reshoot everything.

Megatronus was obvious to the trouble and pain he had caused; he just wanted back to his carrier. He tried to crawl away and bit at the restraints that held him in the tiny collapsible pool, but one of the handlers was quick to gag him while another stabbed him with a sedative. 

Terminus sank his sharp teeth into his own arm pretending it was the handlers.

When Megatronus stopped his crying and thrashing the camera came over and cooed over him. “How well behaved and calm he is!” Terminus sank his teeth in deeper.

It seemed to Terminus like the humans were never going to give him back to him, but as thunder started to rumble over the horizon the humans started to pack up.

The humans cautiously approached, shock prods held at the ready as always in case Terminus lunged, carrying a very groggy Megatronus.

Terminus finally released the bite on his own arm, the humans paled at the sight. What sight specifically Terminus didn’t know the fact he’d wounded himself, the amount of blood, or the fact his face was covered in it. Terminus huffed to himself as he reluctantly backed away from the humans and his baby. He was an animal in the eyes of these humans and all this blood made him look like a monster. 

The humans relaxed as Terminus backed off and washed the blood from his face and arm, but some of them kept a wary eye on him as they slipped Megatronus into the pool, and immediately began to sink.

Terminus let out an involuntary cry and dove forward to scoop up his baby, uncaring of how the humans jumped and yelped. 

He was swift to carry a coughing Megatronus to the surface and the opposite end of the pool. 

Terminus watched the humans leave with a glare and a low rumbling growl as he cradled a shivering and coughing Megatronus to his chest.

Once he was sure all the humans had left he stopped his threatening growl, but didn’t relax the tight and protective embrace he held Megatronus in. Terminus let out a deep breath that seemed to herald another wave of exhaustion as the adrenaline and tension of his baby being in immediate danger passed. He just wanted to take a large gulp of air, sink beneath the surface and rest. But as he gazed down at his baby he knew he couldn’t. Megatronus’s eyes were glazed and his mouth was agape as he gasped for breath. He would drown the moment he went below the water.

Terminus snarled, bit back a sob, and thrashed his tail, cursing the vile humans for drugging his child. 

Gently, he placed Megatronus on the rim of the pool as he prepared to haul himself out. Above him thunder rumbled and rain began to fall in light sheets as Terminus slowly hauled his body out of the water. His arm screamed where he had bit it earlier and his muscles burned with exhaustion, but he was eventually able to drag his most of his body out of the water. 

Terminus collapsed to the concrete with a groan and achingly pulled Megatronus towards him and out of the pelting rain. 

Megatronus curled beneath Terminus’s chin with a bleep and nuzzled at the blubber on his neck. With a tired puring laugh Terminus held his newborn close and fell asleep in the drifting rain.

~~000~~

Terminus awoke with a start as a small mouth full of tiny blunt teeth clamped down on his finger, hard. 

Little Megatronus pouted up at him from the confines of Terminus’s tight embrace his red eyes now glowing bright and clear. Terminus laughed in relief as Megatronus, healthy, conscious, drug-free!, moodily pushed at his face and tried to wriggle from his arms. “Yes, yes little one. I’m sure you’re hungry.” 

Once freed from Terminus’s arms Megatronus scooted across the rough concrete ground to give him more room to move. Terminus carefully twisted his still tired body around so Megatronus could get some milk. A soft whimper snapped Terminus’s attention to Megatronus. Terminus was swift to scoop him up in his arms and examine his baby.

Megatronus rubbed at his belly which was starting to turn an irritated pink from the rough concrete ground. With a miserable hiccup Megatronus grabbed Terminus’s thumb and sucked the digit giving him a miserable look. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Terminus rumbled, pulling Megatronus to his chest and arranging him so he could nurse. Megatronus let out a pleased squeak as he latched on, pain momentarily, and smiled up at his carrier; a small bead of thick buttery like milk escaping and running down his lip. Terminus let out a rumbling laugh bouncing Megatronus on his chest making Megatronus laugh and try and reattach to his source of food. Finally, Terminus settled his laughter and Megatronus resumed nursing.

As Megatronus nursed Terminus gazed up at the early morning sky. 

The day was gloomy and grey as rain fell lazily in fat droplets. Megatronus paused in his nursing to glare up at the dark grey sky as one particularly heavy drop had the sheer audacity to splat him square on the nose. Terminus couldn't hold back a chuckle as everytime a heavy raindrop hit his nose Megatronus would make a high pitched ‘Wheh!’ in protest and glare at the clouds as if they did it on purpose. That smile faded as a low rumble echoed over the horizon. Megatronus, belly full by now, peered curiously around and growled low in his throat, echoing the distant thunder.

“Come now, Megatronus. It’s not good to be out when there’s lightning.” Terminus threw a glance at the southern sky and caught the fading flash of light.

Megatronus frowned up at his carrier’s worried tone, but his attention was quickly dragged back to the oncoming storm by a louder rumble of thunder. 

“Oh, you are going to be a handful growing up, aren’t you?” Terminus sighed as he picked Megatronus up off of his chest. Megatronus simply wriggled in his grasp and growled as threatening as a newborn mer could at the stormy sky. 

When Megatronus was safely set by the edge of the pool Terminus rolled his massive form over and pulled himself to the edge, Megatronus gave him a pouty glare and tried to climb his carrier grabbing ahold of Terminus’s wilting dorsal fin for leverage. 

Terminus dislodged Megatronus with a gentle shake, “Not now little one. We need to get in the pool where the lightning can’t reach us.”

Terminus took a breath and slipped easily into the pool and was about to swim to the bottom when he noticed he was not followed. 

Poking just his head out of the water what he saw broke his heart. Megatronus was silently crying and looking at the water as if it would rise up and gobble him whole. 

“Whe~h” Megatronus gave a long distressed cry and reached out to his carrier as he backed away from the edge of the pool even as Terminus could see his belly get more and more irritated but the coarse ground.

“It is alright my Megatronus.” Terminus sang to his baby. “I’m right here, but you need to get in. We cannot stay out of the water forever.” 

Terminus swam to the edge and rested his arms on the outside. “The rain kept us safe before, but it will not last and the lightning is coming. So please, come here.” 

Terminus cursed the humans a thousand times more as Megatronus cautiously crawled to his carrier’s arms, fearfully eyeing the water. 

“That’s it little one.” Terminus scooped Megatronus into his arms and brought him away from the edge and into the pool but not into the water.

Megatronus squealed in terror as he watched the edge of the pool drift away. He fought Terminus’s embrace, but his carrier held tight and didn’t let him slip in the water.

Terminus sang and whispered encouragement and soon Megatronus began to realize that the horrible water wasn’t touching him. He was safe.

Terminus smiled down at Megatronus and relaxed his grip as Megatronus relaxed. “It’s okay, my little one. I’m not going to let you drown.” 

Though Megatronus was too young to understand his carrier’s words yet he knew he was safe in his arms. 

“I’ll take as long as you need to teach you how to get to the bottom of the pool.”

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed. The storm was on their doorstep. 

Little Megatronus snarled at the clouds and lightning and thunder and rain and clawed at the strengthening wind. 

“By the Sea God Primus, just please don’t take too long.”


End file.
